The present invention relates to a method for optimizing the customer support provided during the activation of access control devices or payment devices of an access control system.
From the prior art, for the purpose of so-called “remote support,” it is known to offer a customer the facility to communicate with qualified staff over an intercom system (access phone) if problems occur during the operation of an access control device or payment device of an access control system, due, for example, to operator errors or invalid or illegible customer media or tickets. In this case the customer must actively request customer support, for example by activating an appropriate switch or pressing an appropriate button.
The customer normally has to tell the customer support staff what he is doing at the time, what difficulties or problems occurred when operating an access control device or payment device and, where appropriate, what he can see on a display screen of the access control device or payment device. However, this means that solving the customer's problem takes a long time, since firstly, accurate information is required from the customer and secondly, the staff cannot immediately see the nature of the problem and what caused it.